


exceeding expectations

by hawksonfire



Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky sighs happily and settles more firmly onto Clint. “Y’know, scientists say that the best way to start your day is with an orgasm,” he says seriously.“Oh yeah?” Clint smirks. “Which scientists would those be?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492004
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	exceeding expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> for the Bobble. I hope you like it!

**Clint**

Clint wakes up really warm. It’s not a surprise, that tends to happen when you’re sleeping with a super-soldier. Bucky’s pressed up against his back and got an arm slung over his waist, allowing Clint to feel the considerable length of Bucky’s morning wood poking into his back. Clint manages to slip an arm out from under the covers and flails it around until he finds his hearing aids on the nightstand. “Morning gorgeous,” he says, his voice still rough with sleep. 

Bucky grunts into his neck, complaining wordlessly as Clint rolls onto his back and pulls Bucky onto his bare chest. Big blue eyes blink up at him sleepily and Clint grins. He tilts Bucky’s face up and plants a kiss on his nose, huffing out a laugh when Bucky’s face scrunches up. “Morning,” he mumbles through a yawn. “Let’s not get up.”

“I think some part of you already is up,” Clint teases, slipping his thigh in between Bucky’s legs and pressing up.

Bucky sighs happily and settles more firmly onto Clint. “Y’know, scientists say that the best way to start your day is with an orgasm,” he says seriously.

“Oh yeah?” Clint smirks. “Which scientists would those be?”

Bucky shrugs. “Can’t remember. But if science says it’s true...” He winks cheekily.

“For science, then,” Clint nods. “C’mere, beautiful.” Bucky blushes faintly, but slides up a bit obediently. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” Clint murmurs in between pressing kisses to Bucky’s mouth and jaw. 

“I’m just wearing underwear,” Bucky points out, breath hitching as Clint nips at a particularly sensitive spot on his jaw. 

“Like I said,” Clint says, tugging at Bucky’s earlobe with his teeth gently, “Too many clothes.” Bucky huffs adorably, pulling back and sitting up. He wriggles out of his underwear and tosses them over the side of the bed.

“Do I meet your expectations?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Clint lets his hands roam around Bucky’s torso randomly, drinking in the view and enjoying the feel of Bucky’s soft skin beneath his fingertips.

“Baby, you’d meet my expectations if you were wearing a dinosaur costume,” Clint says, hands settling on Bucky’s waist. Bucky blushes, deeper this time, and squirms slightly. Clint hisses and his hands tighten. “Take your time, baby, we’re in no rush,” he says gently.

Bucky leans over, reaching for the lube they keep in the nightstand - Clint tries to resist (no, he doesn’t) but Bucky’s nipple is directly over his mouth and he can’t help himself. He leans up and fits his teeth over it, tugging gently. “Fuck,” Bucky groans, and he seems content to stay there and let Clint keep playing with his chest, but Clint’s got other ideas.

“Forgetting something?” He says, releasing Bucky’s nipple with a smirk.

“Asshole,” Bucky grumbles, grabbing the lube and settling back in again.

“Mmm, no,” Clint grins as Bucky opens the tube, “Not this time.” Bucky rolls his eyes at him as he pours some lube into his palm. He tucks the lube somewhere out of sight and wraps his hand around their cocks. Clint groans, arousal coiling low in his gut. 

Bucky sighs as he starts stroking, long and slow from root to tip. Clint lets him go at his own pace, enjoying the sensation. They don’t speak for a bit, the sound of Bucky’s hand on their dicks filling the room. After a while, Bucky’s hips start hitching up with each stroke and his breathing becomes shallow and strained. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Clint murmurs. “It’s not enough though, huh?” The low burn of arousal Clint’s been feeling in his gut since Bucky got on top of him ticks up a few notches, the sight of Bucky coming apart above him speeding along the process.

Bucky shakes his head, looking directly at Clint. “Please,” he gasps out, flush travelling down his chest. He does something with his hand that has Clint’s hips jerking up, and a groan falls out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you play with those pretty nipples for me, hmm? Think that’ll help?” He watches as Bucky’s metal hand flies up to his chest and starts pinching and tugging at his nipples, each tug making a whimper or a groan fall from Bucky’s lips. “There you go, gorgeous, isn’t that better?”

Bucky whines in agreement, hand speeding up on their cocks. “I’m close, Clint, I’m gonna -” 

“Me too, beautiful, c’mere -” Clint surges up, nearly dislodging Bucky from his seat on Clint’s lap, and fits his mouth to Bucky’s, swallowing the delicious noises Bucky makes as he comes. Bucky’s grip on their cocks tightens  _ just _ enough as he comes, and it sends Clint over the edge, his orgasm nearly knocking him over with the force of it. They pant into each other’s mouths as they ride it out, foreheads pressed together. 

“Hngh,” Bucky manages once they’ve stopped twitching from the aftershocks.

“Guess those scientists know what they’re talking about,” Clint says dryly. 

“Guess so,” Bucky mutters, squirming closer. 

“You alright there?” Clint raises an eyebrow.

“Warm,” Bucky grunts, tucking his nose into Clint’s neck.

“Warm I may be,” Clint says, amused, “But I still gotta clean us up, babe.” Bucky’s pretty much useless after sex - a good orgasm always knocks him out, so Clint’s had to take on the responsibility of cleaning up whatever mess they leave behind. Not that he minds. He likes taking care of Bucky, and it blows his mind that Bucky  _ lets _ him.

“Later.”

“Not later, you’ll hate that.” Clint shakes his head and gets a grip on Bucky’s thighs - which,  _ yum _ . “Hold on.” He stands from the bed and walks to the washroom, keeping a good grip on Bucky as he does. Once he’s wiped them down, he takes them back to the bedroom and flops onto the bed with a grunt. 

“Clint,” Bucky whines from underneath him. “Squishing me!”

“What’s that?” Clint says, pretending not to hear him. “I didn’t quite catch that.” Bucky huffs in annoyance and seconds later, Clint jerks onto his back. “Ow!”

Bucky plants a kiss on the spot he just bit to ease the stinging a little. “Move next time,” he says, smiling. 

Clint looks at him, all soft and sleepy in his post-orgasm glow, and feels his heart skip a beat. “I love you, you know that?”

Bucky goes pink. “Sap,” he mutters, burying his face in Clint’s chest and pulling up the covers. “Love you too,” Clint hears, muffled. A smile on his face, Clint wraps his arms around the man he loves and closes his eyes, content to stay in their bed, warm and happy, for as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://hawksonfire.tumblr.com/) and the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/hawks_on_fire)


End file.
